


never any doubt

by Catznetsov



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Rule 63, Russia's ice princesses, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catznetsov/pseuds/Catznetsov
Summary: She's ready to debut at 15, and there's never any doubt who she'll be skating beside.





	never any doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chartreuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuser/gifts), [blushingsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blushingsweet).



> listen, you left me unsupervised all day

            first day in Sochi

**Author's Note:**

> am I just making sure no one else gets first dibs on this pairing tag? very possible


End file.
